creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Subject 13
August 1, 2011 Subject 13 was brought into the lab today. He is male, approx. 9 years of age, hit by a car. Both of his parents were killed on impact in the same accident. His right arm has been severed and his legs crushed, but he is in stable condition. His legs will have to be surgically removed prior to the experiment. August 5, 2011 Subject 13's surgery has been completed and the DNA alteration is underway. If all goes well he should exhibit superhuman abilities mirroring those of Subject 1. These abilities will be recorded and compared with Subject 1 in the entries to follow. Here's hoping he outlives the last 11 subjects. August 10, 2011 The DNA alteration was successful. Subject 13 resembles Subject 1 in that his skin has become a pure white color and he lacks a nose and a mouth. Subject 13, however, has eyes - pure black, empty, soulless eyes. He is currently being observed in his room. It is expected that he will be able to regenerate his lost arms and legs, as Subject 1 could, though this does not appear to have begun yet. Also, unlike subject 1, he has displayed no signs of hostility. August 20, 2011 Subject 13 has successfully regenerated his legs and arm. His newly regenerated right arm and hand are significantly larger than his left, and his hand has sharp, claw-like fingers. Caution will be exercised when handling him. Subject 13 has also displayed the ability to camouflage with grass introduced to the floor of his room. He appears not only to change his color but also the texture on the surface of his skin. This mirrors Subject 1's ability to blend into a nearby tree. Subject 13 will no longer be allowed to leave his room as this ability may give him the opportunity to escape the facility. August 31, 2011 I am a rational man. I entered Subject 13's room yesterday to observe him more closely. Subject 13 touched me with his smaller, left hand. I was instantly knocked unconscious. Subject 13 was chained to the wall by my colleague. I woke up today. We are all physically unharmed. All of this I know from rational, empirical evidence. But Subject 13 came into my mind while I was sleeping. I saw him off in the distance, blending into his environment so perfectly that I could not even make an outline of him. I felt his powerful sharp claws lift me up by the back of my coat, digging painfully into my neck. I heard his malicious, cold-blooded voice as he whispered into my ear, "I will always be in your dreams. You will pay for my suffering, Doctor Smith." Subject 13 was not in his own body while I was unconscious. How could my colleague have restrained him if he was? Subject 13 was with me, in my mind, in my dreams. I could feel him. I look into his empty, black eyes, and I see nothing. But I feel his pain, his hopelessness as this foreign DNA, the DNA we forced upon him in the hopes that we might follow him into superhumanity, destroys his very being. The boy who survived the car accident is dead. All that remains, all that I can feel, is Subject 13. Subject 13 must be killed. October 10, 2011 I have returned to the lab, and to Subject 13. I knew they would refuse to kill it. Its abilities are even greater than they were when I left it. Nobody is allowed into its room. All of the windows have been blocked, all of the weak points reinforced. But it felt by presence. I felt that it felt my presence. My colleague went to feed it, and it stuck its giant, monstrous hand through the food slot and sliced his throat. I went over to try and save him, and stopped dead in my tracks. An image flashed across my mind. People. Dead. My family, Throats sliced. Bled out on the floor. And beside them written in blood: "13 IS WATCHING" October 31, 2011 Subject 13 has escaped. The facility is destroyed. All of the scientists but me, dead. All rational people. Couldn't feel him coming for them. I did, and I hid from him. Subject 1 knew this would happen. I saw him, a tall, faceless figure, wearing a black coat and tie, tentacles protruding from his back. He tried to strangle Subject 13. It sliced into his tentacles. He tried to restrain its arm. It broke free and stabbed him with its overgrown claws. They both disappeared back into the forest. For the sake of humanity, I will find Subject 13 and I will kill it. Do not venture into the woods behind the facility. Do not think you are safe anywhere else, even in your home. And for the love of God, DO NOT touch it. It will find you. It will visit you in your dreams. It will kill you, or it will kill everyone you love, leaving you helpless to do anything but watch. You are its prey. You will be hunted. 13 IS WATCHING Category:Diary/Journal Category:Science